Trouble with Texting
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry has given Severus a mobile phone and taught him to text, what could go wrong! high rating, smoking hot


**A/N: hi guys and girls, this is just a very short little story, but it's quite hot I hope you like it. Let me know.**

Trouble with Texting

_Harry's texts_

**Severus' texts.**

_Hello love,_

****

_Say that again?_

****

_That's what I thought you said, you need to press the button more than once to get the different letters._

**.**

_Ok, now add a space its the button in the middle at the bottom._

**Why have you got this ridiculous contraption.**

_Because I thought it would be fun._

**I'm trying to teach.**

_Only trying? _

**If my students weren't incompetent I would be succeeding.**

_They say a poor workman always blames his tool. _

**I don't remember you complaining about my tool last night.**

_Lol, true, I didn't, never do for that matter._

**Lol?**

_It means laugh out loud, you made me laugh._

**I hope you're not anywhere that could cause a problem.**

_No, I'm alone, in our bed._

**You're in our bed without me, you minx you, **

**I'm beginning to see the appeal of this phonon.**

_It's a Phone, and it can get better, just think of all the thing I can say, I can tease you all day and be here waiting when you get home._

**That works both ways Brat, are you willing to follow written instructions?**

_Try me, where, how, do you want me?_

**I want you on your back, spread your legs, feet flat on the bed.**

_I'm ready Sev_

**Get the tub from under my pillow, I want you to be well stretched when I get there.**

_How many fingers shall I start with?_

**Start with two, but don't take long, three fingers soon, and no touching that pretty cock of yours.**

_Fuck, so good._

**I want you to get one of our toys, I think the second biggest will do.**

_I found it Sev_

**Good boy, now back in position. Put plenty of my lube on that toy but don't put it in yet.**

_I'm ready Sev, when are you going to be home?_

**I'll be home in an hour, but for now this will do.**

_I need you Sev._

**You need to be filled and fucked, my own, when I get home I'll take care of the latter, for now, we'll fill you.**

_God you're even hot in text_

**Press the toy into you, hold it still**

_Need to move, please._

**Move then, just not fast, pump in slow shallow movements, the way I do to drive you wild.**

_K_

**One letter that's all you can manage? I think you'll have to give me more if you want to be allowed to fuck yourself.**

_I'm moving just the way you said, driving me mad, need more, please Sev_

**Alright, speed up, not too much, I don't want you to come yet.**

_Now what?_

**Are you panting yet baby? I know you're getting close when you start to pant.**

_So close, need, neeed _

**Pound yourself, hard and fast push yourself over.**

_Fuck that was so hot._

**I'm not done with you yet baby, grab the plug from the second draw, the red one.**

_The red one? But you said... are you sure_

**I'm sure, when I come home I want to see that bright red monster stretching your hole for me use plenty of lube I don't want you hurt, just begging with need.**

_Ok, give me a few minutes to put it in._

_It took a bit of working, not that my cock's complaining, but it's in._

**All the way? I'm impressed, if you're hard again you'd best put on the ring, you're not allowed to come again until I'm inside you, then we can see how many **

**times I can make you come**

**What happened why did it cut me off?**

_It cut you off because you went over 160 characters, the ring is on now, I used your green one, I didn't think you'd mind_

**I'll just make sure to keep the amount I write low. My green ring looks wonderful on your tanned cock**

_Fuck Sev I need you, when will you be home._

**Only another 20 minutes Harry love, I'll be home before you know it.**

_Good, I miss you._

_Um Sev, why am I getting calls and messages from people asking when we got together? Did you tell everyone?_

**No, you know I wouldn't do that without you. **

_Oh hell, Sev how did you send the messages_

**Like you told me to **

_You clicked send_

**No, I clicked send all, it's a stupid question really, if I didn't want all the message to be sent I wouldn't have written it all**

_Sev, my love, you are one of the cleverest wizards I know, but send all means send to everyone who's number you have._

**Fuck, Bugger I'm dismissing my class, I'll be right there, no doubt your friends numbers on it and your about to be under siege, dare I ask who else's number?**

_Well, all the order, the faculty, the Weasley's, Sirius and Remus, (watch out for them on your way home) um I think there were a few others_

**Who? Tell me damn it**

_Draco, and his parents, um all the Gryffindors, _

**Why in god's name would you do that? Luc will never let me live this down.**

_In case I was out and you needed to find me, or in case you needed one of them. _

_And anyway, think of all you said just your parts, I don't think you come off that badly in all of this._

**I'm nearly at the main floo. Are you still wearing the plug for me **

_Anything for you baby you know that._

**Even not killing me after letting everyone find out like this?**

_Even that, at least your only hitting send now._

**... oh yeah**

_Get home mister, you have some serious making up to do._

**I'm getting the powder, I love you.**

_I love you too._


End file.
